Stereoscopic video systems are designed to duplicate real-world experience by providing each eye a unique version of the video. By displaying a separate image for each eye, a stereoscopic image is created. Objects in a stereoscopic video may appear to be in front of or behind the screen. To view stereoscopic video, the display technology and the corresponding 3D glasses ensure that the left eye sees only the video meant for the left eye, and so on for the right eye. There are a number of different technologies that are designed to accomplish this, and each technology has its own benefits, drawbacks and costs. As stereoscopic video gains increasing popularity, more tools are becoming available for converting existing two-dimensional (2D) video into stereoscopic videos. One perceived shortcoming, however, is that the conversion of 2D videos to stereoscopic videos typically requires a large number of resources from a computational standpoint. As such, conventional techniques for image analysis may not be suitable for various platforms due to their high degree of complexity.